


[Podfic] Cigarettes and Slytherins

by leigh_adams, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Ministry’s annual Remembrance Ball, two unlikely people share cigarettes, cheap champagne, and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cigarettes and Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cigarettes and Slytherins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144905) by leigh_adams. 



> Recorded for the hp_podfic_fest 2015.  
> Thanks to analise010 for the beta.

Length: 00:10:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Cigarettes%20and%20Slytherins.mp3) (9.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Cigarettes%20and%20Slytherins.m4b) (4.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
